Thermal enhanced oil recovery methods are used to recover bitumen and heavy oil from hydrocarbon reservoirs. The most dominant of these methods is steam-assisted gravity drainage (“SAGD”). SAGD operations are impaired by energy losses and hydraulic pressure losses suffered by fluids being conducted through the injection and production wells. As well, SAGD operations are particularly susceptible to fluid incursions from active water zones, which may disrupt the SAGD process.